One Day, I'll Break
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Reyna will break one day. Jeyna. Piper Bashing. Review. ONE-SHOT


Okay, I don't like Piper, or Jason unless he's with Reyna,...So, I decided to make a one-shot about Reyna and Jason! **Mark of Athena spoilers**. Piper bashing. Flames are welcome.** JEYNA**! If I owned Percy Jackson, Jason and Reyna would be together, and Percy would be a god,...So it is obvious that I don't own any of the Percy Jackson stuff...  
(This is when all the Romans go out to welcome the Greeks. Anything from the book, like, exact quotes, will be in italicsand these things, ' ')

REYNA POVish thingy(In her bedroom. Not like that you pervs!)

Reyna was restless the night before Jason and her would see each other again. Hopefully Jason would remember her, remember that Reyna only opened up for him. Hopefully he would see her and think, 'She is my love, I remember her the most. She loves me, and I love her.' That was what Reyna was scared of. Her thoughts that were going through her head were, 'What if he's replaced me?' 'What if he loves another girl?' What if he doesn't remember me?' Reyna had some hope, all because of Percy Jackson. Percy said that he only remembered one name, Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend and love-of-his-life. Reyna knew that there was only one love of her life out there and his name was Jason Grace. She layed down, hoping to get rest. She fell asleep remembering her and Jason's first kiss...

JASON POVish thingy(On the ship, in his room)  
Jason lay in his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. They were only three hours away from New Rome, his home. Now that he had his memories back, life was even more confusing. Piper obviously liked him, and wanted to date him. But, as much as he wanted somebody to tell all his fears to, somebody to hold, and hold him, he couldn't help thinking that their was someone at camp that missed him more than friends. He only remembered some of Reyna. Her no rule breaking tone and how she didn't have that tone when he was with her. Piper was always open. Piper disliked her beauty, but she still had it. Anybody that looked at her could see that she was pretty. While Reyna didn't look beautiful, but she had a queen look to her. Like she could deal with anything that came towards her. But, one of Jason's memories was Reyna saying that one day, she would break over all problems. Maybe this was what she talking about...

**FLASHBACK TO THAT DAY.**  
_It was a long day, and Jason and Reyna were about to head in for the night. They were just about to lock the place when a little blond haired girl came in. The blond girl explained that her grandma was dying, and she needed help. She said the the Apollo cabins couldn't do anything about it. Reyna said that she would send her best medics over to her house. The little girl left with a grateful smile on her face, thanking Reyna over and over again. Reyna then sent her best medics over, the problem was solved in no time. Jason stood off to the side the whole time, smiling at Reyna. "What?" Reyna aksed Jason once she seen him looking at her like that._  
_"You." Jason said simply. At the look of confusion on Reyna's face, he explained. "You can hand any problem anybody brings you." Jason finished. Reyna's shoulders drooped, and she suddenly looked tired and older. She shook her head slowly, smiling a tired smile at Jason._  
_"One day Jason, the world is going to bring a problem to me, and I won't be able to solve it. One of these days, there will be a problem that will break me." Reyna said sadly. Jason walked over to her, tilted her chin up, and smiled at her. He couldn't believe how perfect they were for each other..._  
_"When the world brings you that problem, I'll be there to help you solve it no matter what. If the problem breaks you, we'll be broken together." Then, Jason kissed Reyna._  
**END OF FLASH BACK**

Jason knew that he loved Reyna, but also knew that he had strong feelings for Piper. He fell into a troubled sleep...

THE NEXT DAY(when the Romans and Greeks meet)  
REYNA'S POVish thingy

Percy, Reyna, and the rest of New Rome all stood outside, watching the Argo ll get closer and closer to New Rome. Percy was ovely happy, he couldn't wait to see Annabeth. Then, Reyna seen Jason. He, and three other demigods seemed to be fighting with Terminus. A blond one was reasoning with him it looked like, a girl with brown hair was standing a little to close to Jason for Reyna's comfort. Then, Jason and the other demigods were there, infront of the Romans. Annabeth and Percy ran towards each other, and shared a passionate kiss. Then, Reyna watched as Annabeth flipped Percy over.

_'If you ever leave me again,'__ Annabeth said, her eyes stinging, 'I swear to all gods-' Percy started laughing_,'

but Reyna wasn't watching them anymore. She was watching Jason, who was looking at all the Romans. Reyna greeted them, and watched as Piper grabbed Jason's hand. Reyna felt her heart break, her fears were true. Jason had replaced her. Jason, her rock, her problem solver, was the problem that the world sent to break her. The guy who said that they would break together if Reyna broke.

Reyna told Percy that he could show them around. Reyna then tried to walk dignified, but instead broke into a run to get to her room. Once in the room, she leaned against the wall beside her door and cried. She rarley cried, but know she was letting every fear, betrayal, and worry out. She tried to stop crying, to stop thinking about Jason, _but it didn't seem possible._

JASON POVish thingy

Piper grabbed Jason's hand, and Jason gave it a reasuring squeeze. He looked at all the Romans, trying to find Reyna. Then, Reyna welcomed us all. She then turned around and ran to the praetors house. Jason let go of Piper's hand and took off after her. He ran as fast as he could. Because he knew why Reyna left. He knew that Reyna thought Piper and him were together. He wouldn't break her. Not afer seeing her, and feeling love. He entered the house and went to Reyna's room. He enteredher room slowly, and looked down to see Reyna sobbing against the wall. He got on his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, I'm here with you. I'll never try to leave you again. Shhhh." He whispered over and over again. he felt Reyna relax against his, and he tilted her head up. He kissed her. Right then and there, he knew that Reyna was the right choice, and had always been the right choice.

Well! That wasn't the best. But, it will do. Thank you and review. **ONE-SHOT**


End file.
